wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Carmine (ebelle1)
For any of the characters below please do not make a character page for them, and or use them in another fanfiction with out my permission, all the characters above except Scarlet and Ruby, are made by me, and I am not referencing another Character some one made. Physical Description Carmine is medium sized, and about the size for a normal SkyWing. She is a evenly carmine color, as her name suggest, she has a lighter paler red on her underbelly. Her horns are ivory white, and have a slight dip to them. Her wings are large, about the size of a SkyWings. She has the curled, prehensive tail of a RainWing though. She has the longer front fangs that the Rainwings have, though they are shorter and not very noticeable. Abilities She has the ability of flying fast, as all SkyWings do, she can breath fire, and she can change color, just like RainWings, though it takes more concentration, and energy to change colors, and most of her strong emotions don't show up on her scales, this is due to the fact that she is a hybrid, and didn't get the full color changing gene. Carmine can not shoot venom from her front fangs like a Rainwing can. She is an excellent fighter due to time spent training, and fighting. She is not the best battle strategist. History/Back-round Carmine was born in the SkyWing palace, and was raised there all her life as a SkyWing Princess. Her biological mother was a RainWing, and her biological father was a SkyWing. She was 1 of three eggs in a clutch of eggs. Former Queen Scarlet killed both of the other eggs in the clutch, due to some sort of bet Queen Scarlet kept the egg in hopes of winning more gold and territory. Stories and Appearances The SkyWing Personality and Morals Carmine is not fond of killing but will when absolutely necessary, like in times of war, or when her life and or her daughter's lives are in danger. If you are Carmine's friend you are her friend for life. She is very loyal, unless another dragon has done something big to betray her trust. Relationships With Other Dragons Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings: ' Carmine is Scarlet's adopted daughter, Scarlet mostly ignores her, and Scarlet doesn't think very highly of her, or what she is capable of because she is half RainWing. '''Ruby: '''Carmine trusts Ruby, though she wouldn't be the first dragon she'd pick to back her up or defend her. Ruby is kinder to Carmine then Scarlet is. '''GlowWorm: ''*GlowWorm is a SeaWing general, he doesnt have a character page* 'Carmine trusts GlowWorm with her life, GlowWorm is a friend of Carmine, and helps her out the most he can when he is called apoun. Carmine trusts GlowWorm because when she is thrown into prison (she is over thrown) GlowWorm who is also a prisoner helps her escape, and come up with a plan to regain the throne. '''Ebony: *''Ebony is a female NightWing one of the few who escapes, and befriends Carmine while she awaits to fight in the SkyWing arena, this certain Ebony doesn't have a character page* '''Ebony is Carmine's friend and adviser, she lives in the palace. Carmine met Ebony, she was an ambassador for the NightWings, before the war, and then she was thrown into prison and was forced to fight several times in the arena. '''Rose: ''*She is a Female SkyWing dragonet, this certain Rose doesnt have a character page* ''This is Carmine's adopted daughter, she loves Rose fiercely and would do anything to protect her. Carmine and Rose are very close,though towards the end of Carmine's life during the last bits of the war (see the SkyWing story) they are not as close because Carmine is constantly planing trying to exterminate the rest of the Scavenger army. Rose hates the scavengers viciously because their war came between her and her mother (Carmine), and occasionally she blames Carmine for the war. Oriole:*She is a Female SkyWing dragonet, she does have some NightWing blood in her, though it doesn't affect her abilities or her appearance, this certain Oriole doesn't have a character page* She is Carmine's adopted daughter, she is the same age as Swallow. Oriole has a very close relationship with Carmine, even though she has a sassy attitude and can be very grouchy sometimes. She is a good war strategist and due to this she spends more time with her mother towards the end of the war. Swallow:''*She is a Female SkyWing dragonet, this certain Swallow doesn't have a character page* ''Swallow is very mischievous, and doesn't like her mother very much, and would, put plainly watch Carmine die and not even bat an eye. Though she does not show that she doesn't like her mother. She is Carmine's adopted daughter. Swallow doesn't like her mother because she doesn't let her do anything "fun" and is always busy doing other things with Oriole, and Rose, she doesn't like Oriole or Rose due to them spending so much time with their mother, and constantly defending her. Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)